Goosebumps TV Series Bushwhacked Special Edition of TV Stay Out of the Basement Present: Living Einstein Collection (2013)
is a special to during GB TV Bushwhacked Episode 2-Parter Stay Out of the Basement. As...Living Einstein Collection to based a villain named Slappy. to have sequel fun time as...Leo, Annie, Quincy and June. to created by Dr. Brewer's ventriloquist dummies. Characters Gordy Ralph Dana Barnhill Milton Fishman Kelsey Jordan Dr. Brewer Leo Annie Quincy June Character Debut of the Story in Stay Out of the Basement on Goosebumps TV Episode of 2-Parter Margaret and Casey Special Note for Shirt of Annie * A Color of Pink Shirt as Annie (Little Einsteins Season 2) in during Episode "Revenge of the Living Einstein". Other Characters Max Grabelski Mrs. Patterson Agent Palmer Jack Erickson McMurrey Marty Dr. Brewer creating...Sunset Shimmer the Villain of Human World Dr. Brewer opens create a Sunset Shimmer from Doll Store. likely Barbie as Kelsey Jordan. From Bushwhacked. Leo looking killed at...Buffie the Body in the Car from Britney Spears based by Seed of Chucky Leo sends off biggest Truck of Bad Einstein World to looked as...Buffie Carruth. to falls into a mud water area. to kill him. based on Seed of Chucky Britney Spears. Note: time to sends likely The Love Rita's Grumble Bee. liked Trini and Billy to the sends of the buzzing bees on Black Widow from Marvel's The Avengers 2012. to sends ultrasonic Waves on...Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger in Zyu2 #06 (Buzz! Stinging Nuisance). by CF1994 The True Villain World - Sunset Shimmer the Human Sunset loves date on Leo from Little Einsteins & sends the 4 Einstein Dummies destroys 5 Ranger Scouts (expect Dana). Thinker Time for Evil Times of the New Year Eve - Leo the Little Einstein Leo Little Einsteins from to thinker fun New Year Eve, About KND Father to sends parent's day for the enters of KND Amusement Park for the Villains Only. Leo's Baby Son Baby Leo (from "How to Became The Little Einsteins The True Story") Final Stage from the End of 6 Ranger Scouts at...Future Keep Gordy and her kid scouts went off into...Future Keep. to based on BT Cauldron Keep. to meet Leo from Little Einsteins to having The League of Villains. to seen meet at...House of Villains Tower. to meet new Ventriloquist Dummies into became the army of...Leo. Leo's Friendly of Fearsome Five Villains - Mojo Jojo Mojo Jojo as to a rival of PPG. KND Villains and Courage Villains, With Leo from Little Einsteins Tonight, On Halloween, With Leo and her buddy Ventriloquist Dummies of Four to destroy Gordy and the Ranger Scout Kids to destroy them, In Halloween. to have a big musicial number "It's Our Einstein Now". Greatest House of Villains Fun by Halloween 2013 Leo as Jafar Annie as Ursula June as Cruella de Vil Quincy as Captain Hook Mojo Jojo as Hades Other Ventriloquist Dummies by Leo's Army of the Ventriloquist Dummies, For Dr. Brewer Zim Spongebob Johnny Bravo Cloe Jade Sasha Yasmin Nora Nita Robot Jones Dexter Sunset Shimmer Cross-Stitch A Battling Against as...Mojo Jojo with Six Ranger Scouts in a The Gatehouse 6 Ranger Scouts Kids against the evil of Mojo for the last time to potion used as...Red as a Giant. Question Timing of the Fun from House of Villains Tower, As Leo the Host in..."House of Tragedy" The Quiz Show, With 6 Ranger Scouts in Rounds 1 through 4 & using of the game N64 BK Character Icons in 2 Minutes ** Host (Leo) * Annie is a 1, Quincy is a 2, June is a 3 * and finally 6 Ranger Scouts is a 4, Loser Kid called 6 Ranger Scout Kids. The Final Boss of the Saga of Living Einstein - Leo and her Rocket 1 * Final Boss Rocket 1 Monster Mechanical Space Muncher. ** Note * some based as Rocket from Little Einsteins. Goosebumps 2-Parter Special Stay Out of the Basement: The Debut of Dr. Brewer and The Main Ventriloquist Dummies by Living Einstein Collection by from uranimated18 & rtgoh1 productions The Saga Episode of "Night of the Living Einstein" * Night of the Living Einstein * Night of the Living Einstein II * Night of the Living Einstein III * Bride of the Living Einstein * Leo's Nightmare * Revenge of the Living Einstein * Leo New Year! * Son of Leo * Seed of the Living Einstein * Curse of the Living Einstein Halloween Special Time * Halloween Special - Gordy's House of Villains Great Goosebumps TV Bushwhacked Special Edition of TV Bride of the Living Dummy Present: Babyz's Play Collection (2013)